


I dissapointed her

by DrLovecraft



Category: RWBY
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrLovecraft/pseuds/DrLovecraft
Summary: Tyrian was surprisingly quiet and was so sad after the loss of his tail and the favor of Salem that Watts had no choice but to calm him down. Not with words, but with careful actions ...
Relationships: Tyrian Callows & Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Kudos: 14





	I dissapointed her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English work, please don't kill me!!

It was difficult to say what time it was because of the "specifics" of the place where Salem Castle is located. But Arthur could say with confidence that it was deep evening, for he was going to bed at that time. The design took much longer than expected, but Watts was such a perfectionist. He had to think through every detail of the new tail for Tyrian, not because he is his friend, but because he does not want to unleash the Queen's wrath for carelessly performed important work.  
Watts rubbed the bridge of his nose. He need to rest...  
The door opened with a soft creak, and the office was filled with the sounds of uncertain steps. To be honest, Arthur did not care about who entered his domain. They can take whatever they want and get the hell out. But uncertain steps continued to bounce off the walls, crashing right into the nerves of a no longer young man. They don’t even open his mouth, continuing to walk. Not to find something, but simply, as if to spite. In such conditions, the drawings cannot be finished.  
Putting down his pencil, Watts looked up, already opening his mouth and preparing a threatening speech. He was ready to yell at anyone but Tyrian. Scorpio silently wandered around the room here and there with a face of complete confusion and ... Sadness? Arthur followed Callows movements, and then asked:

"May i ask what are you doing?" his voice is pensive, slightly surprised. 

That's understandable. Everyone will be surprised if they see Tyrian - psycho who can be seen primarily because of his increased hyperactivity, in a depressed state. Without answering Watts' question, Kallows continued to wind circles.

"Tyrian" Arthur tried to call out to him, but he walked and walked, with his hands behind his back.

After a little following his movements, Arthur gave up. Okay, he's already used to walking in the background. Actually, Tyrian doesn’t bother him. The drawing process has begun again...  
This had lasted for about half an hour. And how did Callows not get tired of walking for so long? Watts was already finishing work, giving the drawings the final revisions and corrections, when suddenly... Footsteps died down. An unpleasant silence formed, pressing on the ears. Out of habit, Arthur stopped the thought in mid-sentence. Is Callows gone? Watts would have heard the creak of the door. It not that quiet. Then what happened?  
Looking around the room, Arthur first didn’t find anyone, but turning his head to the right, he saw the loss. Tyrian sat on the floor with his back against the wall. His head was lowered, resting on bent legs, wrapped in arms. His gaze spoke everything for itself. He is broken, confused and angry. Arthur was so confused by this picture that he thought, "Can I help him with what?" But how can he help? Understanding a psycho is not easy, Watts never even tried to do it. In addition, the manifestation of feelings is alien to him. Is fate itself telling him to calm him? Understand him...

"You know; I can’t help you if you won’t talk" – Arthur finally spoked. 

For a moment, he regretted what he had said. The thought just burst out of the mouth without the permission of the owner. And as luck would have it, this time Tyrian heard it. Yellow eyes rose, and then the mouth opened, trembled. Callous muttered something with a tremor in his voice, but Watts heard him:

"I disappointed her…" 

Arthur let out a heavy sigh as he turned in his chair towards the scorpion:

“You sure did" – Watts agreed with him. 

Tyrian wilted more. He buried his head in his legs, squeezing them tighter. Crying? Maybe. For him Salem is everything, and the fact that this “everything” turned away from him could leave its mark on the soul of a man.  
And what should Arthur do, if you ask? How will he return him to his previous state??? He is not a psychologist, damn it! What should he do?  
Putting his hand on his forehead, Watts turned his torso to the table, trying to think of something so that the scorpion wouldn’t distract him with his depression. To be honest, sad Tyrian infuriates much more than normal Tyrian.  
Sitting down in his usual position at the table, Arthur pushed back a chair, looking at Callows. He has a feeling that he'll regret it... 

"Tyrian" – he called. 

Callows turned to look at him. His eyes are watering, but he is still holding on. Watts patted his knees for an invitation. Tyrian turned around in amazement, squatting down. He resembles an animal. These are all faunuses. Crawling closer, the scorpion put his hands uncertainly on Arthur's lap.

"Be careful and don’t broke me something..." - Watts thoughtfully said. 

Tyrian was not going to climb all the body into his lap. He just gently laid his head on one of them, pressing his left cheek against the fabric of strict pants. He didn’t look at Arthur; he was in his thoughts. He didn't take his hands away; he has a mistrust. The queue fell to the floor, covering the neck. In places he emitted loud sighs, as if he was getting used to the feelings of care. Watts thought a little. Has anyone ever cared about him? Except for Queen Salem, of course.  
Tyrian looked distant, a little embarrassed, but still sad. He needed something more. But will he allow? As far as Arthur remembers, when Callows first joined the squad, he looked ... Not very accommodating. He behaved like an animal, which is why the cops couldn’t catch him for so long. He bit everyone, without exception, and could hardly speak. And then he got used to the queen's touch and calmed down a little. Well... He became himself. Every time Arthur said to himself "it was worse". Now Tyrian has become the same beast again. Not angry, not menacing, but scared, not knowing what to do.  
Watts was ready to admit he was filled with his sadness. Putting his hand on Callows bangs, he began to gently play with his hair. Scorpio didn't seem to pay attention. He began to blink, and soon a tear began to flow from his eye. He is afraid of being close to people. He is afraid of them. They had hurt him enough in the past. But now he seems to want the caress to continue. So that Arthur continues to run his fingers along the curls, pulling them away.  
Tyrian generally likes it when people interact with his hair. They do not rip out shreds, but pull them back, iron them and comb them. They can even pull. He likes light pain. He actually loves it.  
Closing his eyes, Callows gave Watts full control of his body, lowering his hands to the floor. Arthur just smirked briefly through his mustache. He is a real animal.

"You like it, don’t you?" - Watts asked in a languid voice, returning to the drawings. 

Tyrian mumbled something. A smile came back to his face. Arthur was willing to swear that he wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. He could have stopped stroking him, but Watts was not dumb. He knew that if he let him go now, the scorpion would prevent him from working. So he decided not to stop and iron until he was done.  
After stroking every curl (except for the queue), Watts began to run his fingers over the dark brown head. Tyrian let out a few more satisfied rumblings, and then fell silent. The silence was no longer so pressing on his ears, for which Arthur was grateful  
The drawings were quietly completed. Fine as usual. Watts removed his hand from Callows' head, collecting the paper in a neat pile. Usually he puts projects in folders, but he decided to leave this on the table so that he could start tomorrow. Now it's time to sleep. This is what Tyrian did. Pressing against Arthur's knee, he let out a low sniff. Dozed off. Watts was not happy with this scenario. He also needs to sleep. If he does not rest, he will most likely be grumpy (which he was in a cheerful state, but no one wants him to be doubly grumpy?).  
For some reason, the hand did not rise to chase away the scorpion. Either from the serenity of Tyrian, or from the fact that he will begin to behave as usual after awakening. No matter what, Arthur was in a dilemma. He put his fingers together and rested his chin on them. Excellent situation…  
It, fortunately, was sorted out by Salem. There was a clatter of heels outside the door, and a shadow appeared in the cracks. A low female voice entered the room, agitating Tyrian:

"Tyrian, where are you? I need you" - there was not a single heightened note in her voice, but it sounded so clear and so loud that Arthur tensed a little

Callows immediately jumped up and ran to the door, shouting joyfully:  
"I’m here, my queen!! Coming!" - the scorpion immediately disappeared behind the door, leaving Watts alone with himself.  
He hung his head, resting it on his arm. A small smirk appeared on his face along with a characteristic chuckle. 

" I hope that you did not distract our dear Watts from working with your tail " - Salem squeezed her hands over her stomach. 

"No way! I don't think he was too distracted by me to leave the drawings unfinished "- the phrase was followed by a nervous laugh. 

"Is that so? Well, good for you" - a small smile appeared on the face of Salem. 

But Tirian saw her. He followed the mistress like a dog, inspired by the praise and fleeting smile of his goddess.


End file.
